Catedral Song Fic RH COMPLETA
by Roberta Nunes
Summary: Hermione nos conta como tudo aconteceu em sua vida...


**N/A: **_Olá! Essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi, aliás, uma song. As opiniões e críticas de vocês serão muito bem vindas, ok?_

_Beijos!_

* * *

**O deserto que atravessei**

**Ninguém me viu passar**

**Estranha e só**

**Nem pude ver...**

Eu sempre fui uma garota no mínimo... diferente. Estranha aos olhos da maioria das pessoas. Absolutamente decidida e estupidamente independente para uma criança da minha idade. As garotas à minha volta se divertiam com bonecas e brincadeiras infantis... Eu? Eu me divertia com livros e problemas de lógica.

Minha infância passou despercebida aos meus olhos. Não tinha amigos, não tinha brincadeiras em grupos e não era convidada para as festinhas das crianças da minha classe. Eu simplesmente não tinha tempo para essas besteiras!... Pois eu até poderia não ter essas coisas, mas achava que tinha algo muito melhor: uma inteligência inabalável e a razão a respeito de tudo.

Era vista na minha escola como a "estranha garota de dentes maiores do que o normal e cabelos irritantemente rebeldes, que vivia sozinha e mergulhada em livros".

Quando completei onze anos de idade o rumo da minha vida começou a mudar. Eu descobri que era uma bruxa.

Aquilo me baqueou um pouco, confesso. Não pelo fato em si mas por ter me pego de surpresa. Como eu não tinha deduzido aquilo antes? Como era possível Hermione Granger não ter chegado a uma resposta tão óbvia?... Mal sabia eu que aquela era só a primeira das muitas coisas que ainda me surpreenderiam...

**Que o céu é maior tentei dizer**

**Mas vi você**

**Tão longe de chegar mais perto de algum lugar...**

Como era de se esperar, devorei páginas e mais páginas a respeito do assunto. Decorei todos os livros que me mandaram comprar e até aprendi sozinha a fazer muitos feitiços simples.

Cheguei ao trem que me levaria à minha nova escola trazendo comigo um malão cheio de materiais, um coração carregado de expectativas e uma cabeça atolada na consciência de que eu era a melhor e de que Hermione Granger sempre tinha razão.

Os outros alunos passageiros do trem pareceram a mim tão desinformados das coisas, tão crianças!... Um menino do rosto redondo perdeu o seu sapo. Santa ignorância! Aposto que ele estaria por ali mesmo, quer ver? Eu iria achá-lo num instante!...

É Hermione... Eu estava procurando um sapo, só que o que acabei encontrando foi o meu príncipe.

Ele tinha os cabelos da cor do céu quando anuncia frio. Ou da cor do sol quando está extremamente quente. Ou do fogo... Fogo que se acendeu no meu coração naquele momento e me queimou por dentro.

Lá estava o garoto dos cabelos cor de fogo. Ele iria fazer magia. Eu fiquei pra assistir.

"_Você tem certeza de que isto está mesmo certo?", _eu me vi questionando. O feitiço dele não teve nenhum efeito... além de assustar o rato gordo que ele segurava, é claro.

Ele fez uma careta. Tão desnorteado... Tão longe de chegar a algum lugar... Era o garoto mais estúpido que eu já tinha conhecido na vida! E ao mesmo tempo o mais incrível...

**É deserto**

**Onde eu te encontrei**

**Você me viu passar**

**Correndo e só**

**Nem pude ver...**

Hogwarts era maravilhosa! Muito diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto ou ao menos sonhado algum dia. Mas eu não me deixava abalar. Minha companhia continuava sendo a habitual: uma pilha de grossos volumes de livros.

Eu não entendia como as outras pessoas poderiam perder seu tempo fazendo outra coisa que não fosse estudar. O que poderia ser melhor do que isso? A resposta para essa questão chegou num certo dia das bruxas...

Sala de aula de feitiços. Não acredito, não acredito e não acredito! Sabe quem era o meu par para essa aula? Isso mesmo!... O maldito Ronald Weasley! Garoto inútil que quase furou o meu olho com a varinha e não conseguiu fazer algo tão simples como uma pena levitar! Será que além de tudo ele era surdo? Não ouviu o professor Flitwick dizendo que as palavras teriam que ser bem pronunciadas e o movimento com a varinha era de "gira" e "sacode"? Na minha ânsia de perfeição eu disse isso a ele. Que raiva desse garoto obtuso! Sabe o que ele me respondeu? Disse que já que eu era tão sabichona eu é quem deveria fazer. E eu fiz. Perfeitamente. Como tudo que faço.

No final da aula eu o ouvi comentando com Harry Potter que eu era um pesadelo e que não era surpresa o fato que eu estava sempre sozinha e sem amigos. Aquelas palavras nunca foram novidade para mim. Eu comumente ouvia coisas grosseiras como aquela e até maiores na minha antiga escola. Novidade para mim foi a minha reação. Senti um nó na minha garganta a me sufocar e uma quentura subir até meus olhos. Eram lágrimas. A primeira vez que eu chorava, desde que me entendia por gente.

**Que o tempo é maior **

**Olhei pra mim**

**Me vi assim**

**Tão perto de chegar onde você não está**

"_Francamente Hermione!... O que deu em você? Por que você está aqui nesse banheiro trancada chorando como um bebê? E ainda por cima perdendo todas as aulas do dia?"_, meus pensamentos me atormentavam. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. Não conseguia ser a Hermione racional, a Hermione esperta, a Hermione fria. Só conseguia lembrar das palavras _dele._ Da voz _dele. _Do fato que _ele_ me achava um pesadelo.

Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era ser normal. Deixar de ser estranha. Ter amigos no lugar de livros. Ter o Rony no lugar dessa inteligência desprezível que não me serve para nada...

**No silêncio uma catedral**

**Um templo em mim**

**Onde eu possa ser imortal...**

Tudo que aconteceu a partir daí foi como um flash na minha cabeça. Imagens borradas e destorcidas de um trasgo montanhês com um bastão enorme tentando me atacar... Um garoto de óculos pulando nas costas da criatura... E lá estava ele: Rony Weasley fazendo corretamente o feitiço da levitação e deixando a criatura desacordada no chão.

Só fui me dar conta do que realmente tinha acontecido muito tempo depois. Eu me acusei para a professora Minerva McGonagall para salvar os garotos de uma detenção ou quem sabe de uma expulsão. Foi quando pela primeira vez em onze anos me senti humana. Me senti feliz por ser Hermione Granger. Me senti completa por ganhar dois _amigos de verdade_. Me senti _imortal._

**Mas vai existir**

**Eu sei vai ter que existir**

**Vai resistir nosso lugar...**

Eu não deixei de ser mandona e também continuo a me afogar nos livros. Ainda acho que estudar é realmente muito importante. Mas percebi que valores como amizade e respeito sempre vão estar em primeiro lugar.

Agora eu tinha dois grandes amigos. Harry, Rony e eu. O trio maravilha! Sempre nos metendo em encrencas! Sempre burlando as regras... Mas sempre por uma boa causa...

Harry se tornou para mim o irmão que eu nunca tive. Eu aprendi a conhecê-lo só pelo jeito dele me olhar. Sei identificar quando ele está triste ou quando está preocupado com algo. Sei também que ele se dá ares de forte mas na verdade é muito frágil e carente. Mas sei que ele sabe que eu vou estar sempre com ele, para o que ele precisar. E estarei sempre pronta para puxar a sua orelha quando for necessário, afinal eu sou Hermione Granger, não é mesmo?

Rony... Com ele tudo é diferente, é mais confuso... Nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer algo assim, mas o Rony é uma espécie de livro que eu não consigo entender. E é por isso que me encanta. Me faz querer ler mais e mais e mais e descobrir por completo os segredos que ele guarda. Mas também me irrita. Me irrita profundamente.

Tá bom que eu nunca acreditei em coisas que não podem ser explicadas pela lógica. Mas a magia está aí para provar que coisas fantásticas também existem. E há uma coisa fantástica dentro de mim. Algo que eu não sei definir. Algo que me diz que existe muito mais além do que aquilo que nossos olhos podem ver. E não entendo por que, mas esse algo tem a ver com o Rony.

**Solidão**

**Quem pode evitar?**

Agora estou aqui, em Hogwarts, sozinha no dormitório das garotas do 6º ano, pensando em tudo que já vivi até aqui. É intervalo de almoço mas não estou com vontade de almoçar. Novamente estou me sentindo estranha. Não me pergunte por que. Eu não vou saber a resposta para essa pergunta e odeio quando isso acontece. Mas estou sem vontade de fazer nada...

_-"Mione, por que você não foi almoçar? Nós ficamos preocupados com você!"_, disse Gina adentrando o quarto como um furacão.

_-"Ah, oi Gina... Bem, eu não estava com fome, estou com um pouco de sono e resolvi vim descansar um pouco antes das aulas da tarde."_

Gina ficou calada por uns instantes como se me analisasse e depois sorriu. _"Sono? Tudo bem Mione, agora me fala a verdade! Você está estranha a algum tempo que eu notei!" _

_-"Estranha eu sempre fui Gina", _disse com uma certa melancolia na voz, _"mas não sei o que acontece comigo...", _confessei.

Gina me fitou com carinho e me disse numa voz extremamente doce: _"Você quer conversar sobre isso?"_

_-"Não sei... eu não sei Gina! Estou tão confusa!...", _droga, já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não ia chorar agora, não mesmo_, Hermione!_

_-"O que eu posso fazer por você, Mione? Não gosto de te ver assim... Você sempre é tão forte, é sempre você que me consola a respeito de tudo, sempre você que me explica as coisas...", _Gina parecia meio desesperada.

_-"Tudo bem Gina, você já me ajudou."_

_-"Como assim ajudei? Eu não fiz nada!..."_

_-"Você mostrou que tem paciência comigo. E é realmente bom saber que alguém ainda se preocupa com a velha e chata Hermione Granger!"_

_-"Você não é chata! É minha melhor amiga! Ou melhor, é a única! E não sou só eu que me preocupo com você! O Harry e o Rony estavam super preocupados com a sua ausência à mesa do almoço... Eles que me pediram para vir ver o que estava acontecendo com você...", _disse Gina, _"não que eu não viria por conta própria, é lógico.", _completou.

_-"Tudo bem Gina. Vou tomar um banho rápido para esfriar as idéias e já desço,ok?"_

_-"Certo Mione. Mas saiba que você sempre pode contar comigo."_

_-"Eu sei. Obrigada."_

Gina me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha e seguiu para fora do dormitório. Eu me deixei cair na cama de novo...

_-"E então Gina? O que houve com ela?", _um Rony ansioso cercava sua irmã ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino.

_-"Nada... Ela só... só... estava com um pouco de sono. Já já ela desce."_

Dizendo isso a ruiva se caminhou para o buraco do retrato e deixou o salão comunal. Rony se virou para Harry com um olhar intrigado: _"Você também teve a impressão que ela está escondendo alguma coisa?"_

**Te encontro enfim**

**Meu coração é secular**

"_Gina é uma boa amiga. Ficou preocupada comigo... E segundo ela, o Harry e o Rony também ficaram... Rony... Por que você não sai da minha cabeça? O que está acontecendo comigo?"_

Balancei a cabeça com veemência para afastar esses pensamentos e desci. Tinha aula de Aritmancia agora.

_-"O que faria com que a soma significasse qual letra do alfabeto, Srta. Granger?", _era a voz da Professora Vector, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

_-"Hum... desculpe Prof.ª... o que foi mesmo que a Sra. perguntou?"_

_-"Em que mundo você está hoje, Srta. Granger?"_

_-"Desculpe professora, acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem... posso me retirar?"_

_-"Vai sim, a Srta. não está bem hoje", _ela me respondeu um pouco preocupada.

Saí da sala com a cabeça fervendo. Não tinha ouvido uma só palavra do que a professora Vector tinha dito nessa aula. Estava andando rapidamente com a cabeça baixa quando dei um encontrão em algo sólido. Desequilibrei um pouco e já ia caindo... Mas senti duas mãos me segurarem pela cintura e evitar minha queda. Ergui rapidamente a cabeça e me deparei com um par de olhos que eu bem conhecia e que ao mesmo tempo queria descobrir. Rony me fitava com um ar que ficava entre divertido e preocupado.

_-"Ei, você não olha por onde anda,Mione?", _ele disse tentando parecer bravo.

_-"Quem manda enfiar na minha frente?", _respondi sorrindo de lado.

_-"Assim você vai acabar atropelando alguém seriamente", _disse finalmente abrindo um largo sorriso.

Eu sorri, mas acabei por me dar conta da posição que nós estávamos. Ele ainda segurava minha cintura. Tive um tremor involuntário e senti um formigamento debaixo de onde cada dedo dele me tocava. Ele pareceu perceber, pois ficou imediatamente sério e as pontas de suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Se afastou, encarando o chão fixamente. Me senti horrível. E ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa. Queria fugir dali e nunca mais olhar naqueles olhos. Mas queria continuar ali e ter aqueles olhos em mim mais do que tudo na vida. Como se um clarão se fizesse em minha mente eu entendi. Entendi porque eu estava estranha. Entendi porque eu não tirava aquele ruivo da cabeça... Não é possível tirar da cabeça algo que já está em seu coração!...

**Sonha e deságua dentro de mim**

**Amanhã, devagar**

**Me diz como voltar**

_-"Er... O que você está fazendo aqui afinal, Hermione? Não devia estar na aula de Aritmancia?", _ele perguntou com uma voz que soava estranha, me acordando dos meus devaneios.

_-"Bem, deveria... Mas pedi pra sair. Não estava... não estava me sentindo muito bem."_

_-"Como assim?", _agora ele parecia preocupado, _"Você está doente? O que você está sentindo?"_

_-"Não... não é nada! E afinal, o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? Você também não deveria estar na aula de adivinhação?", _perguntei um pouco ríspida.

_-"Não estava suportando aquela aula. A morcega velha está impossível hoje..."_

_-"E onde está o Harry?"_

_-"Bom... hum... suponho que o Harry esteja se divertindo um pouquinho...", _falou com um sorriso misterioso.

_-"O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

_-"Ah, você sabe... garotas!...", _ele abriu mais o sorriso numa expressão divertida.

_-"Espera um pouco, Rony! Divertindo... Garotas... O Harry?"_, perguntei meio confusa.

_-"Todo mundo merece um pouco de diversão afinal, não? Nada como uns beijinhos para animar o astral!", _falou agora gargalhando alto.

_-"É assim que você anda se animando ultimamente, Rony?"_, perguntei um tanto furiosa. "A_i Hermione, como você é burra, por que você tinha que dizer isso?...", _pensei logo em seguida.

_-"Er...", _agora grandes manchas vermelhas surgiam em seu rosto, _"Não... quer dizer, e se for? O que você tem a ver com isso, Hermione?", _disse com os olhos faiscando perigosamente em minha direção.

_-"Nada! Apenas gostaria de saber qual a ameba que daria um beijo em uma colher de chá sem sentimentos!", _retruquei com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

_-"Cala a boca Hermione! Saiba você que Hogwarts está cheia de garotas dispostas a me conquistarem!"_

_-"Oh-Oh! Me esqueci o quanto há amebas nesse castelo!"_

_-"E o que você está falando também? Quem iria beijar VOCÊ? Que eu saiba livros não beijam...!", _ele disse dando uma gargalhada seca, _"E além do mais, acho que nem um livro beijaria você!"_

Aquilo era demais para mim. Uma onda quente de fúria subiu dentro de mim e eu empurrei aquele idiota com força e saí dali. Mas não antes de gritar: _-"Eu odeio você!"_

Entrei correndo no dormitório e bati a porta com força. Não quero chorar, não quero chorar...!... Mais uma vez fracassei... Já estou chorando novamente. Eu te odeio Rony, eu te odeio do fundo do meu coração! Apesar de te amar, eu te odeio!...

Por favor, tem que haver um jeito de mudar o que eu sinto! Eu quero voltar, eu quero esquecê-lo...! E eu nunca vou te perdoar Ronald Weasley. Não pela briga de hoje. Mas nunca vou te perdoar por despertar em mim esse turbilhão de emoções...

**Se eu disser que foi por amor**

**Não vou mentir pra mim**

**Se eu disser deixa pra depois**

**Não foi sempre assim**

**Tentei dizer...**

Faz uma semana que _ele_ me disse aquelas coisas horríveis. Faz uma semana que nós não trocamos nem um simples "oi". O Harry já está maluco com a gente. Diz que somos uns imaturos. Mas será que ele não enxerga quem é o único imaturo nessa história toda? Eu não preciso do Rony perto de mim. Estou muito bem sem ele, obrigada.

_-"Mas Rony, você tem que falar com ela! Isso já está passando dos limites! Vocês são amigos, pôxa!"_, disse Harry com veemência a um Rony emburrado.

_-"Eu não vou falar com ela, Harry! Já disse que não! Ela é muito orgulhosa, foi ela quem começou, então ela que venha me pedir desculpas."_

_-"Você não quer me contar o motivo dessa briga, de toda forma?"_

_-"Eu... eu não me lembro o motivo!"_, mentiu o ruivo.

_-"Você nem ao menos se lembra do motivo? E mesmo assim se recusa a falar com ela?"_, estourou Harry.

Rony ficou mais sério de repente. Calou-se durante longos segundos e finalmente limpou a garganta e começou a falar.

_-"Está bem, Sr. Potter. Você venceu. Eu conto o motivo da briga. Mas se ouvir uma risadinha sua, uma só que seja, não vai ter só UMA briga entre nós, ouviu?"_

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Depois limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça e esperar pelo o que o amigo teria a lhe dizer.

_-"Oi Mione!"_

Virei a cabeça para ver quem me chamava, embora eu soubesse quem era a dona daquela voz.

_-"Olá Gina, tudo bem?"_

_-"Comigo está, e com você?"_

_-"Também!"_, falei, dando um falso sorriso que não convenceria nem ao pior cego.

Gina se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. Ficou por um instante entretida com um buraquinho na minha colcha e depois respirou fundo, como se estivesse tomando coragem para fazer algo e falou de uma vez: _-"Você gosta do meu irmão, não é mesmo, Mione?"_

Foi como se um balde de água gelada caísse sobre mim. Arregalei meus olhos pra ela e me preparei para gritar um sonoro não, mas minha voz não saiu e então a ruivinha continuou:

_-"Vai lá,Mione! Fala com ele. Vocês não podem continuar do jeito que estão.", _falou num tom como se estivesse explicando algo extremamente óbvio para uma criancinha.

Gina era minha amiga. Eu não teria coragem de mentir à ela. Apenas abaixei a cabeça e respondi numa voz que mais parecia um sussurro: _-"Eu gosto sim,Gina. Mas eu não vou mais gostar. Eu vou esquecê-lo e ninguém nunca vai ficar sabendo desse deslize de Hermione Granger."_

Harry estava estático olhando para Rony. O ruivo acabara de lhe contar com todos os detalhes como foi a briga dele e de Hermione. Rony olhava para baixo, um pouco corado, esperando o amigo se pronunciar.

_-"Me desculpe Rony... Mas vou lhe dizer algo que eu já deveria ter lhe dito a pelo menos dois anos...", _começou Harry. Rony ergueu a cabeça e finalmente fitou o amigo. _–"A Hermione gosta de você."_

Rony arregalou os olhos para Harry como se estivesse ouvindo algo estupidamente absurdo. E Harry continuou, agora num fio de voz que se o outro não estivesse sentado do seu lado e tão próximo, não ouviria. _–"E você gosta dela."_

Gina desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino desanimada. Conseguira enfim falar para a amiga o que ela vinha pensando há muito tempo e conseguira até ouvir a confirmação dessa desconfiança, mas não adiantara de nada. Ela era muito cabeça dura e as coisas continuariam como estavam...

Chegou ao pé da escada a tempo de ouvir seu irmão gritar alguma coisa com Harry.

_-"Você ficou maluco, Harry Potter? De onde foi que você tirou essa idéia totalmente absurda?"_,vociferava o ruivo.

_-"Quer mesmo saber?"_, agora era Harry quem respondia, numa voz estranhamente calma, _-"Do jeito que vocês brigam, do jeito que vocês se implicam e principalmente... Do jeito como vocês se OLHAM!"_

Gina acabara de entender sobre o que se tratava a discussão. Ficou parada observando Harry sair pelo buraco do retrato e seu irmão deixar-se cair na poltrona mais próxima, as mãos cobrindo o rosto, muito vermelho. Devagar ela se aproximou por trás dele. Ainda o ouviu murmurar pra si mesmo: _-"E o pior é que ele tem razão."_

**Mas vi você**

**Tão longe de chegar**

**Mais perto de algum lugar...**

Estou novamente chorando. Será que eu não faço outra coisa ultimamente? Francamente!...

As palavras de Gina mexeram comigo. Eu já sei há muito tempo que eu sentia isso, mas parece que ouvir de outra pessoa é algo realmente mais assustador. Acho melhor levantar, lavar meu rosto e descer um pouco. Já está na hora do jantar mesmo. Tenho que tentar comer alguma coisa. A vida não parou porque eu e o Rony nunca iremos dar certo. As coisas continuam. Sem sentido nenhum, assumo. Mas mesmo assim continuam.

Desci lentamente as escadas. Já ia atravessando o salão comunal quando algo me chamou a atenção. Uma figura solitária, sentada numa poltrona em frente à lareira. Tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos, mas nem na minha maior loucura eu confundiria aqueles cabelos. Era o Rony.

Devagar ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para mim. Estremeci e senti que minhas pernas perderam as forças. O ar também me faltou. Ele parecia tão desnorteado quanto no dia em que eu o vi pela primeira vez, há mais de cinco anos atrás... E do mesmo jeito, ele parecia novamente tão longe de chegar a qualquer lugar que fosse. E também tão estúpido. E tão incrível...

Me senti corar, mas disfarcei e segui o meu caminho. Quando eu estava quase alcançando o buraco do retrato ouvi sua voz dizer meu nome, depois de mais de uma semana.

_-"Hermione!"_

Me virei devagar e nossos olhos se encontraram. Parecia que eu estava presa naquele olhar. É um feitiço, só pode. Eu não conseguia desviar os meus olhos dos dele! É o feitiço mais antigo que se tem notícia. O feitiço chamado _amor._

_-"O... o que foi, Rony?", _porcaria, minha voz tinha que sair tão tremida?

_-"Você pode vir até aqui? Acho que nós precisamos conversar..."_, ele murmurou timidamente.

Hesitei por um segundo mas por fim me aproximei e sentei na poltrona, ao lado dele. Meu coração batia tanto que parecia o jogo de tambores das _Esquisitonas._ Foi quando ele começou a falar novamente.

_-"Hermione, você realmente me acha uma colher de chá sem sentimentos?", _sua voz soou ressentida.

_-"Eu... não, Rony, não acho... E você... realmente me acha..."_

Mas ele me interrompeu: _-"Me desculpe. Eu não acho nada daquilo que eu falei. Sou um idiota de brigar com você."_

Ele estava extremamente vermelho agora. Da cor daqueles cabelos que me encantaram desde que eu tinha onze anos de idade.

_-"Tudo bem. Eu também tenho que me desculpar..."_

Um silêncio mais do que incômodo se abateu sobre nós. Eu estava de cabeça baixa e quando ergui meus olhos vi um par de olhos verdes me fitando, concentrado. O par de olhos verdes que eu conhecia tão bem. O par de olhos verdes que eu queria descobrir. O par de olhos verdes que eu _amava_.

_-"Cadê o Harry?", _desesperada, eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça._ "Isso sua idiota, no momento mais importante da sua vida pergunta por outro garoto!..."_

Rony pareceu meio frustrado com a minha pergunta. Suspirou profundamente e se encostou para trás na poltrona, antes de responder: _-"Eu não sei... Deve ter ido jantar..."_

_-"Ah... Bem, acho que também já vou... Você não vem?"_, disse um pouco sem graça.

_-"Hum... Não! E nem você... A gente ainda não terminou de conversar, Hermione..."_, ele falou de uma vez.

Confesso que fiquei muito surpresa. Mas disfarcei bem.

_-"Não?", _foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"_Não...", _ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos nesse momento, _"Eu... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa", _completou muito baixinho.

Mais uma vez senti meu corpo todo tremer e meu coração querer sair pela garganta. Fiquei calada, pois se abrisse a boca iria vomitar de nervoso ali mesmo. Assim ele continuou: _-"Mione, você já... beijou alguém?"_

Fosse o que fosse, aquilo não era nem parecido com o que eu estava esperando que ele falasse. Arregalei os meus olhos e disse meio irritada: _-"Isso é pergunta que se faça, Rony?"_

_-"Por favor, me responda!", _ele insistiu, agora olhando para todas as direções menos para o meu rosto.

Olhei para ele. Estava inquieto, torcendo as mãos. Minha vontade era estourar, dizer que ele não tinha nada a ver com a minha vida e que não precisava saber de algo tão íntimo como aquilo. Mas ao vê-lo com aquela carinha de garoto que fez coisa errada, eu simplesmente derreti.

_-"Livros não beijam, lembra?", _falei simplesmente, num tom que saiu mais melancólico do que deveria.

_-"Mas garotos apaixonados beijam..."_

Não deu tempo de assimilar o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Aquele par de olhos verdes estava perigosamente perto demais. Aqueles cabelos da cor do céu quando anuncia frio agora já encostava nos meus, assim que ele tocou sua testa na minha.

Eu iria morrer, tinha certeza. Não conseguia mais respirar. Abri a boca em busca de um pouco de ar mas o que senti em seguida foi muito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Os lábios de Rony Weasley tinham gosto de maçã. Maçã com canela.

Fechei os olhos com força e senti sua mão tocar de leve o meu rosto. Suei frio. Porém, me entreguei por completo na sensação mais maravilhosa que alguém poderia imaginar. Estava sem fôlego, mas quem precisa de fôlego quando se tem entre os seus lábios o gosto do garoto que você ama?

Coloquei de leve minhas mãos nos ombros dele e correspondi ao beijo. Com toda a minha inexperiência, com toda a minha falta de tato, mas acima de tudo, com todo o meu amor guardado por tanto tempo. Com toda a minha alma.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, mas quando ele se afastou pude notar que ele sorria. Timidamente, mas sorria. Ele tinha uma baita de uma cara de bobo. Acho que se tivesse um espelho aqui não me mostraria tão bem como a minha própria cara estava. Exatamente igual a dele. Tão vermelha quanto. E com um sorriso tão idiota também.

_-"Sabe...", _ele começou, _"então na verdade existe alguém que beijaria uma colher de chá, afinal..."_

Não agüentei ficar sem sorrir. Ele segurou minha mão e disse, sério: _"Você não acha que daria um belo par? Uma colher de chá e uma ameba?"_

Sorri novamente e assenti com a cabeça. Ele me puxou para si e me abraçou. É inexplicável como me senti envolvida por aqueles braços. Me senti a pessoa mais protegida,mais feliz e a mais especial do planeta.

_-"Espera aí, Rony!", _disse me desvencilhando dos seus braços, _"é impressão minha ou você está me chamando de ameba?"_

Dessa vez foi ele que sorriu gostosamente. Aproximou-se de mim novamente e sussurrou no meu ouvido:_ -"Eu te amo, Hermione."_

Não sei se meu coração foi feito pra suportar tanta felicidade, mas deve ter sido, ou então ele teria explodido nesse momento. Não consegui resistir, o abracei forte e beijei sua bochecha.

_-"Não mais que eu!", _disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, _"minha colher de chá preferida!", _completei divertida.

Depois daquela noite tudo mudou na minha vida. Não sou mais a garota estranha e só. Não sou mais a dona da razão. E finalmente descobri que há coisas muito mais importantes do que inteligência e lógica. Agora posso dizer que me orgulho de ser simplesmente Hermione Granger. Ou quem sabe, a _Srta. ameba Hermione Granger_. Futuramente, a _Sra. ameba Hermione Granger Weasley_.

E sabe, os livros deixaram de ser meus objetos preferidos. Os troquei pelas colheres de chá. Como eu amo as colheres de chá! Uma em especial. Uma com gosto de maçã com canela.


End file.
